The Legend of Zelda: Twilit Redemption
by Assasin's Creed
Summary: Rating mostly for language and violence. A young Hylian searches for an unattainable treasure... A lost friend. Not so great with summaries I suppose... Actual story is a lot better, to me that is.


A young man, around the age of seventeen stood silently and stared at the large hunk of rock in front of him. His forest-green hat flapped quietly in the breeze. His mouth hung open slightly in shock as blonde hair danced on his forehead. Icy blue eyes stared at the rock, although it seemed the Twilit Hero was blinded. About a meter behind him, a young woman wearing a delicate pink Hyrulian dress looked at her feet. _"Link... I... See you later." _These were the words that had been spoken by a beautiful Twili whom had been standing in front of a now absent mirror. "Why? Zelda, why'd she break it?" asked the Hero finally in a empty voice that seemed to be shallow of air. The Hylian Princess did not answer, instead simply glancing at the green clothed boy, then back to her feet, struggling to come up with a suitable answer. A long few moments passed with the air completly void of speech. Link eventually turned to leave and took three steps before turning back to look at the what seemed like a pointless grey waste of space in the center of a magnificent Coliseum-esque temple. As he looked, Zelda turned to him, and said quietly and bluntly "It was for the best.", walked over to him and grasped him in a tight embrace, whispering in his ear. 'It'll all be okay...". She took his rough hand in her smaller, more fragile hand and gently pulled him away. The elvish Hylian hero obliged, not truly hearing anything, or for that matter feeling anything. He had just lost the best friend he had ever had, although they had only known each other for barely a month total. If he hadn't been so oblivious, he may have noticed the Princess's sorrow, not only for the loss of a friend, but also the pain the male half of the two was in. He also may have noticed the faintly glowing Triforce on his hand, or the blood dripping from the opposite hand, in which Zelda's fingernails dug into. Or perhaps his shadow quivering slightly... A light green triforce surrounded by a circle spread around the pair, and Zelda's and Link's body's began to dissolve into white particles which rose into the air, as opposed to Midna's black ones. Zelda sat next to the hero with her head on his shoulder for nigh an hour, just outside of the Hyrule Castle Town Southern Gate before rising and whispering, "I'm sorry. I'll miss her too." She turned and slowly walked away, wiping away the freshest tears from her already tearstained face. Glancing up at the sky, she said, neither to Link nor Midna, " Goodbye."

The next few days were a blur for Link. He faintly remembered riding his Clydesdale warhorse, Epona, back to his home village of Ordon. The villagers had begged him to tell what was happening. He tried to explain, but the words seemed to catch in his throat every time. Even Rusl gave up after a time. Collin and Ilia were, however, vigilant in their pursuit. Collin, who now helped out at the ranch where Link herded sheep, pestered him at work, obtaining bits and pieces of stories, though much more often nothing but a pleading look to stop. Ilia was doing much better. Link had even let her into his home since he had come back, on occasion. "Please, Link! You've never been this silent! Tell what's going on, please..." she asked one evening in Link's room as she sat on his bed as he stored away the Gale Boomerang, which he had found useful in herding the goats. If he yelled into the twister it created at just the correct time, it carried his voice. Link turned back to the girl. "She's gone. Midna's gone and she isn't coming back. Ever. She's gone, Ilia..." he said in a sad, longing tone. He sat down next to her, and the tears began to flow unwantedly from his eyes. "Midna? Who's Midna, Link? A friend of yours?" Ilia asked, a bit confused but more worried than anything else. Link began to laugh uncontollably, the tears still coming. "A friend? A friend? Ilia, she was the best 'friend' I've ever had! I loved her. I miss her, Ilia, she was like a sister to me." Ilia looked at Link for a few moments, still a bit unclear on the details. "I'm so sorry, Link." she said. Silent minutes faded by. Link looked at Ilia. "Thank you. You know, you've always been there for me, Ilia. Thanks." he said, the tears still coming, but more slowly now. Ilia looked at him. His eyes were bestial and piercing. "Your welcome. Link, I..." she said. "Hm? What's that, Ilia?" he asked inquisitively. The young woman looked at him, a small smile on her face. "It's nothing. I was just a bit worried about you." For the first time in what seemed like forever, Link returned the grin. Before she knew what was happening, Ilia felt the touch of Link's lips upon her own. She nearly pulled back, but then chose to enjoy it. She inhaled his scent. He smelled of crushed pine needles and a vague, unclear smell. Link finally broke the kiss, asking, "Why didn't we ever do this before?" Ilia grinned. "I'm not sure, but I am glad we finally did.

Link layed in his bed, arms streched behind his head. His entire abdomen hurt, as his stomach was curled into an incredibly tight knot. Ilia had left for her home hours ago, saying something about seeing if her father had returned home from Death Mountain, visiting the tough-skinned Gorons. He now almost regretted kissing her. After all he would be leaving soon. He knew he couldn't remain in Ordon forever. He thought, and eventually decided he would be gone before dawn. He felt awful for leaving Ilia like this, without a word, not to mention the rest of Ordon, but it seemed the easiest route to take. He rolled over, thoughts racing through his mind. Eventually, he fell into a deep, content slumber.

A shadow seemed to dance. It was in the shape of a beautiful young woman. It stood next to a sleeping farmhand, who's shadow it was created from. It had taken some energy to take the small amount of shadow the blonde Hylian produced while laying down and turn it into a full size shadow copy of the Twilight Princess. Midna rested a translucent hand on Link's cheek, as she had done so many times before.. He didn't stir. "I'm sorry, Link, for all you're going through. I never wanted to hurt you, but you can't see me like this...", she said, referring to to imp-like form she had been trapped in once more. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips before retreating back to his small amount of shadow, knowing that he would never, though it pained her, be able to feel it. "Midna..." Link whispered, still asleep, before returning to a pleasant dream that involved an entire day of fishing on Lake Hylia. His lips smelled of crushed pine needles and the Twili Realm.


End file.
